Rise of the Shadow Kingdom
by fansick
Summary: The wizarding world is on the brink of extinction.The Order has been all but destroyed.Harry and his two best friends have one more trick up their sleeves.In saving the world they might just doom us all.


This war has been long. I look around at my two best friends, no brothers now thanks to the blood bonding ritual. There was a time when we would have baulked at doing anything remotely considered dark magic .Things were just so black and white for us, how very naive of us We now live in a world of varying shades of grey. It is no longer our elders fight; the Order of the Phoenix has crumbled. It started with Dumbledore; it was like dominoes they fell one by one. Hogwarts was a sanctuary before the wards fell, along with everyone inside including McGongall.

The Ministry was gone the entire aurora department not loyal to Voldemort including Tonks and Kingsley were wiped out. During all this we still had some hope, but we were becoming frustrated with the old ways of the Order. The hardest blow came just after, the Weasleys Molly, Authr, Charlie, Ginny, Bill, Fleur all dead the Burrow destroyed and Percy found among the wreckage with the Dark Mark on his arm. Voldermorts treacherous spy Snape in giving the information on the Weasleys very nearly seceded in braking Harry Ron to for that matter.

But they underestimated him, they underestimated all of us. You see I was waiting. I found something that would help us defeat Voldermort and his forces, but it could very well lead us to our own destruction. My boys were becoming darker by the day and I was afraid; not of them, but of myself.

I could feel the darkness crawling through my veins. With every dark spell I cast begging me to the next step, to use the knowledge I had found. With each body we found my resist weakened. The final straw the Day forever embedded in my mind as the Black Christmas. We each received our extra special gifts. How they found us I don't know. After casting as many revealing spells that we could think of we opened the boxes, and the darkness in my heart broke free.

Harry's box contained the head of his parent's last living friend along with a Wizarding picture of the rat Pettigrew doing the deed. Ron poor Ron he thought he had hidden her deep enough; but inside was Luna's ring and an unfinished letter telling him he was to be a father. My box was filled with muggle newspaper clippings. At first I was confused until I started reading them; the bastard wiped them out, my whole entire family both sides were gone. It was then the darkness wrapped around our souls and they became dark.

It was after this I told Harry and Ron what I found. When we left Grimwald Place I shrunk the entire Black library. While going through the many dark tomes I found the real reason that many pure bloods hatred of muggle borns was because their blood was truly pure. Their magic untainted by years of inbreeding was still able to connect with the magic of the earth. They were also able to call upon beings called Shadow Lords; an avatar, to infuse them with more power in times of need. These Shadow lords were able to walk between worlds, as well as boost the muggle born with whom it was bonded powers. It was said that Merlin was the offspring of a Shadow lord and lady who chose to walk this world alone. The pure bloods fearful for their standing began to suppress this knowledge until it was no longer commonly known.

As I searched for the actual ritual I found another prophecy that said_ when the time of magick is near its end, and the light that burned has lost its flame. The three of the pride in shadows embrace shall turn the tide on the snake in the darkness,niether dark or light they will usher in the new dawn…….lo behold the time of the Shadow kingdom is neigh Darkness all submit or be swept away._

Looking at the prophecy and the ritual solidified that this was the next step for us .The only drawback was once done the bonding was permanent. Neither Harry nor I had anything to lose the only person I was not sure about was Ron. It was while waiting on Ron's decision Neville found us. He had been leading a resistance along with the last remaining members of the D.A. most of whom had lost everything.

We, who were once happy children, were now jaded, dark angry young adults. Almost everyone had this feral backed into a corner look in our eyes and it was about to be unleashed. Having seen what was left of our friends made up Ron's mind it was time. The magical community had collapsed and the fight was beginning to flood into the muggle world. This was the time to act before our total annihilation.

So as look upon the faces of my brothers as we take this most important step, in not just destroying Voldermort but in healing our world I began. The time of the Shadow kingdom is at hand the ritual is neigh let's get started………. I summon the Guardians of the shadow Realm……..


End file.
